


Angels are always a little weird.

by tweedleboobsmcgee



Series: Strictly Angel Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedleboobsmcgee/pseuds/tweedleboobsmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam unknowingly sets up his brother with an archangel. Much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels are always a little weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff happened. Oh man, this will give you cancer. Unless you aren't up to lots (and I mean lots) of fluff, then please don't read this. Kudos and comments are great. Thanks guys!

It's pretty obvious that Adam and Michael have a thing. Sam has been watching them skirt around each other like a pair of frightful rabbits.

Michael has a new vessel; all tall and muscles, dark hair and eyes, a really great jawline. But he's also sort of handsome in that classic dark-fellow way.

It suits him. And, weirdly enough, Adam's gangly, skinny thing he's got going on.

Sam wondered if it was his and Dean's fault. That Adam was kind of embarrassed to show off his relationship in front of his brothers.

Instead, Sam kind of kick started the whole thing.

\- -

They had been at Bobby's house for the time being, mostly because all of them had no idea where to go from there. No apocalypse, just monsters. Normal monsters. Sam hadn't ever thought he'd look forward to that.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with Adam and Michael. The Winchesters were eating breakfast, and Michael was just staring intently at Adam eat.

Sam kind of liked the way that Michael stared at Adam. Not just while he was eating in particular. Just the way he watched him. Gentle eyes glowing with pride, affection, adoration. Whatever. It reassured Sam that his little brother was in good hands.

Anyways, they'd been eating breakfast with Dean and Cas too, except Dean had gotten pissed at the way Michael was just staring at Adam all "lovey-dovey". Which was a sort of ridiculous, mainly because Cas watched Dean like that too, and partially because Dean needed to start using better vocabulary than "lovey-dovey".

So Dean had stormed out before Adam or Michael could get a word in edgewise, and Cas just apologized and went after Dean. Leaving a really awkward silence and a bright red Adam.

They chewed in silence until Sam couldn't bear it anymore. He stood up.

"You know what, guys? I think, uh, I have chores to do, and research, so I'll just, uh, leave you guys to have some alone time." 

Michael looked briefly confused, then nodded. Adam choked on his toast.

"Dude, no!" If possible, he turned redder. Sam blinked, mildly bewildered, then it clicked.

"Oh, shit. Shit. Sorry, guys, uh, wow. I just kind of assumed... With the way you guys, you know, do that thing."

"What thing?!"

"The thing where you just sort of orbit around each other. No offense or anything. It's just something I noticed."

Adam just put his face in his hands. Michael looked sort of annoyed, but in a way as if he didn't get why Adam was acting like he was. He reprimanded Sam anyways.

"There is no need to upset Adam, Samuel."

Sam just sort of nodded awkwardly.

"Sorry. Okay, then. I'm just gonna... leave."

Sam scooted his chair back, put his dishes in the sink, and made a beeline for the stairs. He just stood by the doorway though. It wasn't like he was spying or anything.

He had overprotective older brother urges too.

So he stood there, behind the wall. Totally not spying.

"Adam?"

"Shut up."

"Are you all right?"

"Dude, don't talk to me." A soft sigh from Michael, at that.

There was a few minutes of quiet.

"Are you ashamed?"

"No, man. I just-- I don't know." Apologetic. 

Silence for another few seconds.

"I--I'm sorry. I forgot. This must be like, incredibly awkward for you too."

"To what, are you referring?"

"Sam and Dean being douches and thinking that we're fucking, or something. I mean, you don't even like me that way. Th-that's pretty awkward, if you ask me." He sounded pretty embarrassed, still.

More silence. 

Sam heard the creaking of chairs, and he peered over as Michael leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Adam's lips.

"Then I think it's a good thing that I didn't ask you."

Sam coughed. Somehow, this was something many, many times more intimate than he'd intended to look upon, so he turned and took the stairs two at a time.

He hadn't really intended that. But it should be fine, right?

\- -

When he got up to his room, Lucifer was lying on his side, reading a Hans Christian Anderson storybook. He didn't even look up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I do believe you just set up my older brother with your younger brother."

"Oh. Um. That's... I didn't notice. But now that you mention it, it seems extremely... weird." And very unnervingly incest-y.

Lucifer chuckled. 

"I don't mind. You forget; you have slept with my baby brother, too." He said it in a mildly amused tone, yet Sam still groaned. He'd forgotten about Gabriel.

"At least, I won't mind, if you come here and reimburse me for my lost goods-- I mean, brother."

Lucifer's eyes sparkled with mischief, and he put down his book before pulling Sam down onto the bed.

Sam laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Then I don't think you're going to mind at all."


End file.
